Dias de correr y amar
by MilalySnow
Summary: Braerburn empieza a sentir nuevos sentimientos hacia cierta búfalo que se ha vuelto su amiga ¿Qué pasara con sus sentimientos? Pasa y lee (:
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo día nacía en la tierra de Equestria, un pueblo nuevo y poco conocido, que fue construido por los valientes y fuertes ponis pioneros daba los buenos dias, Applelossa, sus habitantes eran ponys amables y buenos, unos de sus habitantes era un cosechador de manzanas nato, claramente al tener tal virtud, obviamente era de sangre Apple, ellos eran simplemente ponys con el arte y talento de cosechar manzanas como nadie sabia.

Braeburn Apple, un nato cosechador de manzanas observaba con orgullo su huerto de manzanas, el cual era enorme, ese huerto era el trabajo y empeño de toda su vida.

**Nada mas bello que empezar el día con un gran pensamiento de satisfacción-** dijo el semental con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Breaburn podía pasar horas frente a su huerto de manzanas solo admirando su belleza y enormidad, de pronto llego a una parte de la mitad huerto en el que estaba un ancho camino sin nada plantado, solo tierra. Recordo entonces, el día en que su pueblo estuvo a punto de derribarse por una tribu de búfalos caprichosos, pero gracias a la ayuda de su prima Applejack y sus amigas fue salvado.

Recordo a el jefe de los búfalos, el cual era ya amigo del sherif del pueblo, el era un búfalo algo caprichoso, pero razonable.

Como pasaba el tiempo, ya había pasado un año desde aquel insidente.

**Hay prima de lo que nos salvaste-** dijo Braebrun con una sonrisa feliz.

Recordó cada instante de la pelea, a cada pony lanzando pays y montando búfalos, recordó ese día como jamás lo había recordado, recordó a esa pequeña búfalo que quiso razonar con su jefe y que hicieran las pases entre los dos pueblos.

**Mmm... ¿Cual era su nombre? ...- ** el trataba de recordar el nombre de la búfalo.

**¿Poco corazón? ¿Strongheart?**

**Ah ya, Little Strongheart es su nombre- **dijo Braeburn récordando ya su nombre.

El la consideraba una amiga aunque en realidad jamás hablo con ella en una platica de amigos, pero le pareció alguien de buen corazón, Braeburn recordó el incomodo momento en que Applejack su prima, la acerco a ella de tal manera que sus cuerpos quedaron tan pegados que tocaron sus narices, ella en realidad era una búfalo muy bonita y amable, con una gran fuerza, rapidez y destreza, la recordo con ese cuerpo tan atlético y bien cuidado, su pelaje se veía tan suave y brillante y su rostro de semblante cariñoso.

El se asombro de lo que acababa de pensar,él jamás había pensado de esa manera hacia una hembra, siempre escuchaba las historias de su abuela acerca de como se enamoro de su abuelo, pero él en realidad jamás había pensado en el amor además de las historias de su abuela, pero extrañamente esa búfalo lo hacia pensar de esa manera hacia ella.

¿Pero el estar enamorado? ¿Y de una búfalo como ella?

**Jajaja imposible, simplemente imposible ¿Como yo, Braeburn Apple podría estar enamorado de una búfalo?-** reia fuertemente el pony.

**¡Es imposible!- **se decía a si mismo entre risas el pony.

**¿Tampoco es que ella sea bonita o si?-** se decía Braeburn** -Tampoco es que sea una gran búfalo, tan rápida con un gran cuerpo y una gran amabilidad, además de inteligente y de gesto simplemente hermoso- **Braeburn se sonrojo por lo que acababa de decir.

Bueno quizá si tenia algunas razones, para gustarle, Braeburn paro esos absurdos pensamientos acerca del amor.

**No, no, no, no y no es absurdo- **se repetía Braeburn en su mente mientas iba de camino a Applelossa.

Un nuevo cálido y dislumbrante y Sol aparecía en el desierto.

Una gran tribu de búfalos ya despiertos se preparaban para correr por los llanos de su desierto.

Little Strongheart, ayudaba a su tribu a pintar sus caras, para el especial recorrido que harían ese día, hoy era el día de recorrer el gran huerto de manzanas de la familia Apple, ubicado en Applelossa.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, recordando ese día.

**Al fin a llegado el día del recorrido por el huerto de los Apple, amigos, hemos esperado este día por un año entero, y hoy a llegado el día- **decía con voz fuerte y clara el jefe de los búfalos.

Little Strongheart escuchaba desde la parte de atrás, a ella no le gustaba tanto en realidad ser alguien importante entre la tribu, ella era considerada una líder, ya que al ser tan buena amiga del jefe, el mismo la adoptó como una hija, pero ella no pedía mucho en realidad, solo correr, eso era por lo que vivía, su mayor anhelo era correr, ella realmente amaba con todo su ser eso.

Había pasado un año entero desde que la pony llamada Rainbow Dash convenció a los ponys de hacer el trato de los pays, este seria su primer año después de esto, pero estaba segura de que saldría todo bien y sin contratiempos.

Ese dia fue el primer año del recorrido por los huertos Apple en que la tribu de los búfalos no se enfrento a los ponys pioneros.


	2. Capitulo 2

_*-3 años mas tarde... -*_

Era ya el medio día, faltaban solo diez dias para que de nuevo fuera el recorrido especial que los búfalos realizaba en los huerto Apple.

Los ponys se preparaban haciendo cientos de pays para los búfalos que iban a pasar por el huerto mas tarde.

Braeburn, entre ellos, ayudaba a cosechar las manzanas ya maduras y listas para convertirse en pays, muy adentro de si, ya quería que llegara el momento del recorrido de los búfalos, y mas dentro de su mente quizá poder ver a Little Strongheart.

Desde el dia en que su prima y sus amigas lograron la amistad entre ponys y búfalos, el jefe de los búfalos iba con toda su tribu a visitar a los ponys y dar gracias por los pays.

Habían pasado ya 4 años desde eso, y cada año, en el dia del recorrido por el huerto Apple, los búfalos pasaban por el pueblo a dar gracias y en los últimos 3 años hasta hacían amistades con algunos ponys.

Braeburn, ya había terminado las labores que se le habían asignado en el día, así que decidió ir a caminar por los huertos.

*-_En la tribu de los búfalos_-*

Ese mismo dia Little Strongheart, se despertó con un gran ánimo, hoy sería el dia del recorrido por los huertos Apple, su alegría era tanta que no podía estar quieta en un solo lugar.

**Hay ya no podre esperar mucho tiempo mas, mi corazón me pide a gritos correr- **le decía desesperadamente y triste Little Strongheart al jefe.

**Ay Little Strongheart tu y tu desesperación por correr- **decía el jefe con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

**Es que jefe usted sabe lo mucho que yo amo correr en los huertos Apple- **dijo Little Strongheart.

**Si, si, si lo se, lo se- **dijo el jefe.

Little Strongheart puso una cara triste, la cual noto el jefe.

**Ya se tengo una idea-** dijo el jefe guiñandole el ojo.

**¿A si? ¿Dime cual?- **dijo Little Strongheart con una sonrisa en el rostro

**Mira esta es mi idea, ve ahora a los huertos Apple aun es temprano, corre y camina lo que quieras y disfruta un tiempo tu solo en los huertos, antes que el recorrido de la tribu composta se lleve a cabo, y cualquier cosa que suceda vienes aquí lo mas rápido posible, no quiero que te hagas daño- **dijo el jefe con una sonrisa.

**¡Si si si los huertos Apple!-** decía Little Strongheart saltando de alegría.

**Pero, con una condición más Little Strongheart, quiero que estés aquí de vuelta antes del medio día-** dijo con voz firme el jefe.

**Si claro, aquí estaré, nos vemos en unas horas- **dijo Little Strongheart llendose a los huertos.

Braeburn caminaba tranquilamente por los huertos Apple, pensando, admirando los fuertes y frondosos manzanos, con su fruto tan exquisito y delicado.

*-_En otra parte del huerto-* _

Little Strongheart corría felizmente, hacia unos momentos había pasado la entrada del huerto y ahora se encontraba corriendo entre los frondosos árboles de manzana.

Little Strongheart bajo su velocidad y decidió que solo caminaría y admirarla los hermosos manzanos, ella realmente jamás caminaba en el huerto, solo corría, pero extrañamente ese dia decidió solo caminar.

Todo era tranquilidad hasta que su pata delantera no sintió suelo Little Strongheart había caído en una barranco, dio un pequeño grito antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el suelo dejándola tirada en el piso.

*-_Con Braeburn_-*

Como era de costumbre para Braeburn, el caminaba por los huertos, para él, ese huerto era realmente especial, no como todos los Applelusianos **(N/A: no se como se escribía en verdad x3)** lo veían como solo un huerto de manzanas, para el aunque sonara raro era como su vida, desde pequeño el siempre quiso tener un huerto como el de su prima Applejack, tan grande y bonito.

Era una gran admiración para él ese huerto cada manzana, cada hoja de cada árbol, era una bendición.

Una lagrima de alegría salió por el ojo de Braeburn.

Se dio la vuelta con la intenciones regresar a Applelossa, pero de pronto escucho un pequeño grito que parecía de una hembra que se escuchaba cerca.

Rápidamente empezó a galopar por el huerto gritando **-¿En donde se encuentra señorita? Dígame donde esta para que pueda ir a ayudarla- **decía con voz fuerte Braeburn.

**¡Por aquí, por favor ayúdeme!- ** decía la misteriosa voz.

Braeburn empezó a galopar hacia donde provenía el sonido, cuando llego al lugar se quedo paralizado de lo que vio...

El amor de su vida, su primer amor, la búfalo que le robo el corazón...

Estaba tirada en el suelo con notables, pero pequeñas herida, su pierna se veía muy lastimada.

Braeburn se quedo parado observandola, mientras un casi invisible sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

**Oye, ¿Amigo estas ahí?- **dijo confundida Little Strongheart.


End file.
